zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zora's Domain
Zora's Domain ( ) is a recurring location in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is home to the Zora race of Hyrule. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Zora's Domain is located in eastern Hyrule, behind the Sleepless Waterfall, which is the source of Zora's River. The Zora who dwell here are a secluded race, only allowing those who know "Zelda's Lullaby" — generally only taught to members of the Royal Family of Hyrule — to pass through the waterfall and into their Domain. However, Zora's Domain can also be entered through an underwater tunnel in Lake Hylia. Zora's Domain is ruled by King Zora XVI, and contains little besides King Zora's Chamber, the High Dive Practice Spot, and a small shop. From Zora's Domain, Link can enter Zora's Fountain; here, Lord Jabu-Jabu, the Zora's patron deity, resides at his altar. When Link returns to Zora's Domain after his seven-year slumber in the Sacred Realm, he finds the entire Domain encased in ice. He makes his way to the frozen Zora's Fountain, enters the Ice Cavern by traversing the floating ice blocks, and obtains the Iron Boots hidden there. However, even after Link successfully navigates the Water Temple and defeats Morpha, Zora's Domain remains frozen — although according to Princess Ruto, the Domain will return to its original state in due time. This is evidenced during the game's end credits, in which Zora's Domain is fully thawed and its Zora residents are seen celebrating at Lon Lon Ranch with the rest of Hyrule. A square hole can be seen in the bedrock underneath the water in Zora's Domain, near the entrance. Many players assume that this hole is an unremoved beta element that would have been the entrance to another dungeon, often speculated to be the Unicorn Fountain. It is possible to get underneath the ice of Zora's Domain as an adult using a glitch. Upon reaching the square hole using the Iron Boots, however, it is revealed to be completely blocked off. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Although never visited in-game, the Nintendo Gallery confirms the fact that Laruto, the former Sage of Earth, was born in Zora's Domain prior to the Great Flood. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Zora's Domain is located north of Hyrule Castle Town and Lake Hylia, in the Lanayru Province. Again, it is the home of the Zora race. It is the only location where the sacred Reekfish can be caught. Many Zoras reside here, including Prince Ralis once he returns from Kakariko Village, who seats himself on his late mother's throne. Zora's Domain consists of a throne room atop a large waterfall and pool. Initially frozen by Zant, it is thawed when Link and Midna warp an extremely hot lava rock from Death Mountain into the throne room. Zora's River is located to the south, and the westward entrance to Snowpeak Ruins becomes accessible once the Domain is unfrozen. The throne room can be reached by asking a Zora at the base of the waterfall to swim Link up, the Zora will then allow Link to ride on its back up to the top of the waterfall. Also, in his wolf form, Link can jump up using Midna's multiple-jump technique on the nearby ledges and rocks. Finally, Link can climb the rocks beside the waterfall with his Clawshot. At the bottom of the the pool within the throne room is a Goron trapped inside of the volcanic rock Midna warped there. He gives Link a Bomb Bag if he frees the Goron using Water Bombs. Strangely, this Goron seems to be able to breathe underwater. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Zora's Domain is located in northeastern Hyrule. It is the home of Oren and some Zora Underlings. When Link first walks up to the entrance he bumps into Shady Guy and then runs away, when Link enters, the Zora Underlings start to panic while Oren is stuck from bloating and ask Link to find the Smooth Gem which was stolen. When Link returns to Kakariko Village, he can see it is being sold by the Street Merchant for 200 Rupees, after entering the Domain for a second time, Link is stopped by a Zora Underling and is asks if he has got the Smooth Gem, after replying with yes, it is thrown into the pool Oren is in and she transforms into her neutral state, awarding Link with Zora's Flippers. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild The structure and the geography of the Zora's Domain in Breath of the Wild is similar to the one in Ocarina of Times. It is located in the Lanayru Great Spring region of Hyrule and is ruled by King Dorephan along with his youngest child Prince Sidon. A memorial statue of King Dorephan's eldest child and only daughter Zora Champion Mipha can be found in central plaza of Zora's Domain. When Calamity Ganon was starting to break free of Zelda's seal, the reactivated Divine Beast Vah Ruta started generating an endless torrent of water, leading Zora's Domain to be constantly raining, threatening to flood the entire region. Once Link defeats Waterblight Ganon and frees Vah Ruta, the heavy downpour stops. Other Appearances Link's Crossbow Training Zora's Domain serves as the location for Zora River Target Practice. Hyrule Warriors ]] The frozen over Zora's Domain from ''Ocarina of Time appears on the northern part of the Lake Hylia stage. King Zora's Throne Room appears as Keep known as the King's Hall. es:Dominio de los Zora Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Link's Crossbow Training locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations